Passenger'sSeat
by Harriet Marie
Summary: *UPDATED!* Harry falls for Hermione and she does too. Join them in this long songfic to see how love develops through the years
1. I look at her and have to smile

Disclaimer: I don't really own any of the HP characters. I just loved the books so much that I created a fanfic about Them. Oh. and Passenger's Seat is not mine also. It belongs to one of the coolest.. Stephen Speaks.  
  
Authors Note: This is the longest songfic I ever made. And the best one so far. Please don't flame! I only made a fair few Fics and no one's there to beta it. And of course I hope you'll enjoy this!!! Oh! And this song fic is kinda Long so I'm gonna butcher it into chapters so that I could upload it now and then. Enjoy!  
  
Passenger's Seat  
  
By Harriet Marie  
"I look at her and have to smile  
  
As we go driving for a while Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and."  
  
"Ron?! A car's in here! Said it was for you!" Harry Potter shouted as he entered the house. He just came home from a short walk in the woods. Just as he was entering the house, he saw a person about to knock on their door. The person was looking for a Ron Weasley who ordered a car. Harry received the car and now came inside the house to tell Ron about the car.  
  
"Harry? Ron's not in here! He went to a date with Lav!" his other bestfriend Hermione Granger called out to him from the kitchen. "There's a note from him though," she said as Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
Harry saw a note taped to the fridge addressed to him with Ron's messy handwriting in it.  
  
Harry, Could you do me a favor? A car will be arriving this afternoon. That car is my gift to Lavender. Since I don't know how to drive, could you test- drive it for me? And I'm at Lav's right now so please do it for me!  
  
Ron  
  
"Harry, I'm going to Hogsmeade. I'm going to go and get some supplies. We're running out of wall cleaner and our vegetables are only good enough for tomorrow. Will you be alright here?" Hermione asked when he finished the letter.  
  
"Tell you what? Ron's asking me to test-drive the car for him. How about we both go to Hogsmeade and testdrive the car?" he suggested.  
  
"That would be great! Let's go!"  
"As we move to see the lights  
  
I watch them glimmer in her eyes In the darkness of the evening."  
  
They were already in the car. It was a gorgeous Ford car colored, surprisingly and obviously, Lavender. Now, they were driving towards Hogsmeade which was just an hour away if you drive towards the village. They were just driving in silence so Hermione decided to break the silence.  
  
"So. the car seems alright"  
  
"Yeah. It's seems like it he made a good choice in this car," he replied then looked into her eyes.  
  
'She really has the most beautiful eyes. Hey! Wait a minute! I shouldn't be looking at her. But hang on! It just felt so right,' he thought.  
  
'Oh my God! He's looking at me! I mean staring at me! Please don't! I'm totally melted like butter right now! Hey! Why am I looking in the first place? Anyway.'  
  
"Hey Harry! We're going to meet an accident if you don't look in the road," she suddenly said.  
  
"Oh sorry! Just saw something there!" he said. Good thing it's getting dark or else she'd see his face reddening.  
  
"Oh and I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger's seat Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me."  
  
"Well that's about all of it, I think," Harry said. They were now at Shop and Charm, a new grocery store at Hogsmeade.  
  
"No! We forgot the wall cleaner," Hermione replied.  
  
"Then let's go get it," Harry said. They headed to the wall cleaner section and saw what they were looking for.  
  
"There it is!" they both said at the same time and reached for the same wall cleaner bottle. Their hands touched and they blushed hotly.  
  
"Oh-Umm. go ahead, you put that in the cart," Hermione stuttered.  
  
After that, they were again outside the shop and in the streets.  
  
"Do you think we should eat here? I don't feel much like cooking now," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure, let's head over to three broomsticks."  
  
They went there but since it's Hogsmeade weekend for the Hogwarts students, the pub was jam-packed. They couldn't find seats so they went to a new fast food called The Fizzed Whizbee but since it's also crowded and they couldn't find seats, they went out.  
  
"There's only one restaurant left and since I grew extremely hungry, I couldn't wait for another hour for food!" Harry said.  
  
"But Harry-" Hermione protested.  
  
"No buts Mione! My treat. Retrefresio!" he chanted.  
  
"We stopped to get something to drink My mind clouds and I can't think Scared to death to say I love her."  
  
"Harry, this is beautiful!" Hermione said, impressed.  
  
"That's why it's Chez Francois! It's supposed to be elegant," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, Right!" she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Bonjour! Monseur Potter and Mademoiselle.?" the waiter inquired.  
  
"Granger," she said giggling.  
  
"Granger," the waiter repeated.  
  
"Please follow me to your seats."  
  
"Thank you," they both said and followed him to the best seat anyone who went there would ever get.  
  
"What a great view! And to think we only landed here for a regular dinner," she said, her mouth slightly full.  
  
"Yeah. The perks of being 'the-boy-who-lived'" he said.  
  
They continued to eat in silence while occasionally stealing glances to each other.  
  
'Oh no!!! I'm really in love with her. for the longest of all times. How could I have been so stupid in denying it since sixth year and yet admitting it at the age of twentyone? Just because Ron got her first it discouraged me.' a hundred thoughts swirled in Harry's head.  
  
'I'd really give up everything in my life even my books just to do this again; romantically, next time,' she thought. 'Wait a minute: What am I saying?! Did I say I'm in love with my bestfriend? Yes you did! No! Yes! No! Yes! Oh fine yes!' her inner thoughts debated.  
  
Both of them continued to do this when suddenly.  
  
'CLICK!!!!' went a camera.  
  
"Hey!" they both said. They recognized the photographer from the Daily Prophet.  
  
"We're only having dinner in here you know?!" Harry called after the man who ran away quickly after they noticed him. People turned to look at them upon hearing Harry call out to the man.  
  
"Okay, expect to see a huge headline tomorrow saying 'Harry Potter and his new 'Girlfriend'" Hermione said exasperatedly putting a quotation sign with her fingers in the word 'Girlfriend' which made her blush.  
  
(Author's note: If you ever like this or if you want to suggest something, please review! I promise to upload the next Chapters soon.) 


	2. And then the moon peaks from the clouds

Disclaimer: I don't really own any of the HP characters. I just loved the books so much that I created a fanfic about Them. Oh. and Passenger's Seat is not mine also. It belongs to one of the coolest.. Stephen Speaks.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry For the Extreme Delay! I just can't find time to upload. I would like to thank Anime Ambreen and Poke Manic for the review! And this is for you!  
  
Passenger's Seat By: Harriet Marie  
  
"And then the moon peaks from the clouds Hear my heart it beats so loud Tried to tell her simply."  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to just sit in the car and drive home now? I mean, our food isn't even digested yet and I'm totally full," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe we should take a walk," Harry suggested.  
  
"Hey! Did you just realize it's Valentines Day?" Hermione asked while they were walking along the now closed shops and which was the way to the park.  
  
"It is? I forgot about that! Happy Valentines Day!" he greeted her.  
  
"Don't you just think this is one perfect setting for Valentines Day?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. With the medium amount of people who are preoccupied in snogging and a moonlit stroll featuring the full moon, it's so easy to just tell the girl you love about your feelings about her," he said. Then suddenly, he stopped. Because Hermione's hand was clutching his, she almost toppled down. When she straightened up, she suddenly noticed he was staring.  
  
As Harry's lips are coming nearer, her thoughts were swirling. 'O my gosh! Is he doing what I think he's going to do?' she thought. Then suddenly, she realized that her handbag fell when she nearly toppled down.  
  
"Oh! My bag fell!" she cried. Harry picked the bag up with frustration and gave it to her.  
  
'This is now or never,' he thought nervously. "Mione, I need to tell you something."  
  
"That I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger's seat Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me."  
  
"Yes?" she asked, whispering.  
  
"Mione. I-I-I thinkI'minlovewithyou!" he stuttered loudly.  
  
"What?" she asked. 'Did he say what I think he said?' she thought, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
"I-I-I-I think I'm in love with you, Hermione," he said nervously. "What do you feel?"  
  
Hermione kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Harry now kissed her. This time, it was a bit harder but a bit innocent. Now people are looking at this kind of public display of affection. They both blushed.  
  
"I'm so full now but so cold too. Maybe we should go home," he said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's."  
  
Author's Note: Now. the chapter's finished! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Ciao! - Harriet. 


End file.
